DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's Abstract): The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXXIII International Congress of Physiological Sciences in St. Petersburg, Russia, June 30 to July 5, 1997. It is proposed that the American Physiological Society administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists who are permanent residents of North America and who may require such assistance. Special emphasis will be given to female and underrepresented minority scientists. The U.S. National Committee for the IUPS will serve as a screening and selection committee, and the APS will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants. The specific aims include: 1. To provide partial support for up to 300 scientists to attend the Congress. 2. To encourage the participation of women and underrepresented minority scientists in the Congress. 3. To provide opportunities for the development of collaborative interactions between scientists from Eastern Europe and the republics of the former Soviet Union.